Magnetic disc drives typically include a head mounted on a head suspension that places the head over a desired track of a magnetic disc for reading and/or writing data onto the magnetic disc. There is a continual desire with such magnetic disc drives to decrease size, increase storage density, and reduce costs. To decrease size and increase storage density, tracks on the disc at which the data is stored are positioned closer and closer together. Higher track densities make positioning of the head more important for accurate reading and writing of data. As track density increases, it becomes increasingly difficult for a voice coil motor and servo control system that controls the head suspension to quickly and accurately center the head over a desired track on the magnetic disc.
As precise positioning of the head becomes more critical, it also becomes more difficult to accurately position the head with a single actuation source. Accordingly, microactuators have been proposed to further position the head relative to the magnetic disc. The microactuator provides fine position control, while the voice coil motor provides macro position control of the head as it traverses the surface of the magnetic disc. Better designs for actuation and suspension systems are needed.